Marvel Zombies Vol 1 2
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** ** Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Hank Pym's secret laboratory Items: * | Synopsis1 = No sooner have the zombified heroes spotted the strange, silvery creature than he again vanishes. Angel suggests going up to see if he can spot him again, maybe make a sweep of the city. Pym tells Angel that if he so much as flaps a wing he'll have Thor throw his makeshift hammer through Angel's face; there's no way he's going to get the stranger all to himself. Angel says it was just a suggestion, and there's no reason they can't be more civil. Wolverine asks the Colonel if he has any ideas. Colonel says the Surfer was moving too fast. Maybe if the Hulk saw him in time to leap at him they'd have a shot; otherwise, it's a waste of effort. Instead he suggests finding more pockets of civilians. Pym agrees, but says they should find out the story on the stranger anyway. He tells Angel to go tell the others what happened to Magneto -- that he ignited a gas line during the fight and was vaporized leaving nothing to eat -- while he goes to find Janet. Angel and the other zombies walk off, with Spider-Man riding on Cage's back. Pym eventually shrinks back down to normal size, never noticing Janet is buzzing along behind him. Eventually he comes to his hidden laboratory, where he's keeping the Black Panther hidden and sedated. Pym has been keeping T'Challa alive, but slowly carving off pieces of his limbs to keep the hunger at bay while he looks for a cure. So far half of the Panther's right arm is gone. As he works, Pym talks to the sedated hero. He realizes what he's doing is sick, but he has no choice. He even thinks T'Challa might have volunteered for this -- for the good of what's left of the world in finding a cure -- but he's not about to let the drugs wear off so he can ask. What really terrifies Pym is that he likes the taste of flesh; even if he was cured, he doesn't think he could stop eating people. Even scarier, that's the only thing that terrifies him, even taking into account that he just sawed off a friend's foot to eat it. Janet finally returns to her normal size and confronts Pym about hiding the Panther from her (and everybody else). She begins attacking him, but her stingers do nothing to anyone who can't feel pain. Pym grows as large as the room will allow and swats her away. When she threatens to tell everyone unless he shares the Panther's body, Pym grabs her and bites off her head. He quickly spits it back out -- Banner was right (last issue), the zombies do taste horrible. Pym leaves the clean-up for later so he can have T'Challa's leg before it gets cold. While Pym eats, the drugs begin to wear off. Panther begs for death, and Pym goes to find more sedatives. Meanwhile, the Surfer races across the world, surveying the whole planet. Everywhere he goes, all he can see is carnage and the undead. At the same time, the other zombified heroes reunite with the bulk of the zombie horde in Times Square. The Colonel asks if Iron Man has returned yet, and Hercules informs him that the eight of them are the last to return. When the Colonel and his group check in with Iron Man, he immediately demands to know what took him so long, and how he got so ripped up. The Colonel admits they found Magneto, and that he got in some good hits. Daredevil delivers the story that Pym suggested, but Tony doesn't believe it. Tony asks Spider-Man how his wife and aunt are, which sends the webslinger into another fit of depressed whining. Sick of it, Cage unceremoniously dumps him on the ground. Between the emotional Spider-Man, the presence of Banner and not a hungry Hulk, and Banner's ruptured belly, it's not hard for Tony to see through the ruse. Angel tries to explain, but Tony says he would have done the same. The Colonel says he didn't get a taste either, if that helps. (It doesn't.) Tony asks about the missing avengers, and the Colonel tells him the Wasp flew off, Hank followed, and Hawkeye is dead (really dead, though he admits they never went back to see if the decapitated head was still active). Iron Man has more important things to discuss with the Colonel, though. It's only a matter of time before the zombies turn on each other, despite the taste. When that happens, it would be a bad idea to be in a big group like they are now. Tony is against splitting everyone up. Instead, he wants to disappear. If they comb the country, they might be able to find some survivors. Iron man asks the Colonel if he knows of any hidden bases or bunkers from his time as President. The Colonel reminds him that he didn't serve a full term, and he spent very little time in bunkers. The conversation is interrupted by the return of the Silver Surfer, who sends out a beacon over Time Square. The Surfer announces the coming of Galactus, and advises the heroes to make the most of their time. "Though it will mean the end of your existence, you must realize what an honor it is that your death will provide sustenance to Galactus." Tony's response is direct... "Get him!" | Notes = * There was only one printing of this issue, and thus only one cover. This cover is a "zombified" version of Captain America's first modern appearance in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Marvel Zombies #2 at marvel.com }}